Random Story Ideas For Harry Potter Fan Fictions
by MissCharstar
Summary: This is a list of ideas I have for possible Fan Fictions. Please Read and review! Also if you want to use some ideas than message me!
1. List 1

Random Story Ideas for Harry Potter Fan Fictions: **(Let me know ones you would be interested in reading.)**

**Veela's Just Don't Care: **Ruby Bellman is no ordinary girl. She has a tendency to catching guy's affections. But don't blame the poor girl, she's only Veela. When hormones rule teenage boys how many times can you say no? And who is the lucky boy who steals her heart?

**The Next Generation: **Neo Potter, Ivy Flora and Rose Weasly otherwise known as Neo and the Flowers, are wreaking havoc, James Potter is swooning girls left, right and center, Valorie Weasly doesn't notice the boy who has been there all along…..should I go on? Let's just say that the new generation never fails to surprise us all.

**Definitely Not the Genes: **Selena Longbottom is coming to Hogwarts to live with her favorite cousin Neville. With the uncanny ability to morph into the hottest girl ever with a quick thought, can anyone see the beautiful person inside?

**Arranged Marriage? This is the 21****st**** Century! **Ron's married to Cho, Ginny's married to Oliver, Hermione's married to Charlie, Harry is married to Pansy, George is married to Luna…what parallel universe have they fallen into? When you're forced to spend the rest of your life with someone you didn't choose, can sparks fly? Can you fall in love?

"**I HATE YOU!" "I Love you to!":** Lily Evans hates her body for wanting James Potter. Can she stop herself from snogging him senseless when he does it at every opportunity? Can she date someone else without James following her on every date she goes on?

**(Ok so these are a few ideas in my head at the moment. Just review and I'll start writing! Note: When I have had enough reviews I will take this down. Who knows, maybe I'll do them all.)**


	2. List 2

**Twin Moons**

What if Remus Lupin hadn't been the only werewolf at Hogwarts? What happens when he discovers that his beautiful classmate Carrie shares his infliction? Will it bring them closer or tear them apart? Can you love when you aren't fully human?

**Dare You to Move**

Hayley Denia isn't an ordinary witch. With the ability to see a person's death on touch she has learnt not to get close to anyone. But what happens when she touches Albus Potter and sees him dying for her? How can you thank someone for something they haven't even done yet?

**Diary of a Pureblood**

Vienna Malfoy keeps a diary about the life of being a society girl. Read as Draco's twin sister enters her final year of Hogwarts and falls for the wrong guy. Will she follow her heart or her believes? See it all through the sarcasm and humor of the diary of a pureblood.

**The Veela and the Black**

Evangeline has always been the top of Sirius' to do list but the charmer can't catch a break when it comes to her. When every other guy passes out in her presence how can you not want her? Join Eva, Lily, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter as they begin their final year. How does this involve Witch Weekly's cover girl search, the school ball and waking up naked in the guy you hate's bed?

**The Reason Molly Hates Sirius**

What is the real reason Molly Weasley hates Sirius Black? How does this involve her little sister Lucinda? What happens when Sirius sees the girl who stole his heart all that time ago once again, stuck in his house and a member of the order? And why is she so bitter?

_**A/N: Note that the titles will probably change. What do you think? Would you read any of these? Lately I have been fascinated in doing one with the Marauders. Please review! And if you want to use any of these ideas just ask! (I have begun writing a few of these so maybe I would collaborate with someone?) Thanks for reading!**_


	3. List 3

_**A/N: I have built on some of my earlier ideas so if you see the same character you know why. Also I want to thank everyone who reviewed or read these ideas. I hope I give you inspiration and if you want to write any of these ideas feel free; but please tell me so I can read them to!**_

_**A/Nx2: Also note I have added what pairings would feature in the stories so you have a rough idea what is going on as well as the main genres.**_

**Clara and Lily **

_(This fiction has another idea for it further down on my list so if you see the names yes they are both the same basic story just different circumstances)_

**Genre: **Adventure/Romance

**Era: **The Next Generation, the Marauders

**Pairings: S**corpius/**R**ose **L**ily Sr. /**J**ames Sr.

**Love Triangles: S**irius/**C**lara /**J**ames Jr.

**Slight Pairings: L**ily Jr. /**R**emus

Clairyanna Malfoy is Draco's very much younger and rebellious sister. Along with her best friend and fellow Gryffindor, Lily Potter, they manage to end up in their grandparent's time! What happens when relatives get suspicious, teenage hormones run ram pit and The Marauders realize these two girls might know more about the castles secrets than they do? Can Clara and Lily get back? Can Sirius ignore his attraction to a certain Malfoy? And how do James Jr. and a constantly snogging Rose and Scorpius manage to get stuck with them? And what happens when a love triangle forms across time?

**Forever Young: The Story of Lucinda Prewett**

**Genre: **Romance/Drama

**Era: **The Marauders

**Pairings:** **J**ames/**L**ily

**Love Triangles:** **S**irius/**L**ucinda/**R**egulus

**Slight Pairings:** **J**ames/**L**ucinda **R**emus/**L**ucinda

Lucinda Prewett is James' childhood friend, Lily's gossip companion, Sirius' dream girl, Peter's protector, Remus' shoulder to cry on and Regulus' way to get back at his brother. Combined all that and you have one hell of a school experience. Read as Lucinda falls in love, gets burnt, grows up, winds down, keeps secrets, attempts to study, makes friends and realizes that it all is apart of life. Being forever young never sounded so good when you have friends like hers.

**Grey and Black**

**Genre:** Humor/Romance

**Era: **The Marauders

**Pairings: J**ames/**L**ily **S**irius/**B**onnie

Bonnie Grey is the only girl who keeps the notorious playboy of Hogwarts on his toes. Her sarcastic humor, sharp tongue and fabulous Qudditch skills lead to many moments of joy and fun for her fellow students. Join her best friend Lily Evans as they tackle life, love and heartbreak, one bet at a time.

**A Little to Much Truth**

**Genre:** Humor/Romance

**Era: **The Golden Trio

**Pairings: D**raco/**H**ermione **H**arry/**G**inny

What happens when Dumbledore spikes the water supply of Hogwarts with truth potion? He ponders this as he watches people realize who they truly are, who they love and most of all, how it was there all along. As they say: all it takes is a little truth.

**The Perfect Slytherin**

**Genre: **Drama/Hurt/Comfort

**Era:** The Golden Trio

**Pairings: D**raco/**P**ansy **H**arry/**G**inny

Cassiopeia Lestrange is the perfect mold of a Slytherin. She is cunning, dangerous and very much a pureblood. But when she arrives at Hogwarts fresh from a childhood being raised by her aunt and uncle, being tutored because of her mothers believes and The Dark Lord setting her a seemingly impossible task; Cass has to decide where her true loyalties lie. With her family or those who could soon become her family?

**The Child Left Behind**

**Genre: **Hurt/Comfort/Family

**Era:** The Golden Trio

**Pairings: F**red/**N**atalie **G**eorge/**A**ngelina

**Slight Pairings: A**rthur/**M**olly **H**arry/**G**inny **R**on/**H**ermione

As the Weasley family pick up the pieces and mourn the loss of one of their own they are shocked when Natalie Krum appears on their doorstep one late night. Unaware of the death of her soul mate she grief's and the family have the chance to pass Fred's legacy on as Natalie carries his unborn child. A story of death and those left behind. Picking up the pieces and learning to love again.


	4. List 4

_**A/N: I realized that I forgot to add the second 'Clara and Lily' idea so it's in this chapter instead. Hope this gets your plot bunnies working!**_

**Masks of Deception**

**Genre: **Romance/Drama

**Era:** Tom Riddle Jr.

**Pairings: **Unknown at this point

**Love Triangles: **Unknown at this point

You know the story of Harry and the Golden Trio, you have read the ideas of what The Marauders got up to but what happened before it all? When Lord Voldemort was just Tom Riddle? Join the year level which would soon become the first rebels, the first death eaters and most of all the beginning of Lord Voldemort. And through all the masquerade balls, engagements and politics, read as teenagers become adults, lines are crossed, hearts are broken and love triangles form.

**A Thousand Times No! **

**Genre: **Romance/Humor

**Era: **The Marauders, the Next Generation

**Pairings: J**ames Sr. /**L**ily **J**ames Jr. /**C**lara **T**eddy/**L**ily Jr.

**Slight Pairings: S**corpius/**R**ose **S**irius/**C**lara

What happens when the Marauders V.2 (James, Teddy, Scorpius, Rose) hatch a plot to score James his perfect girl who won't say yes? How does this lead to four of their grandparents to be stuck in the wrong time? And can James Sr. help his namesake score his own Lily? And why can't they get back to their own time until James Jr. and Clara are married? And Sirius develops feelings for James Jr.'s dream girl? Uh-Oh!

**The Lives before the Loss and Beginning**

**Genre: **Hurt/Comfort/Romance

**Era:** Tom Riddle Jr., the Golden Trio

**Pairings: **Unknown at this stage

When Dumbledore begins to give Harry lessons about the being once known as the man Tom Riddle, Harry discovers that even those who can't love have family. That jealousy, rage and protectiveness mean that maybe Voldemort had a shred of love in him and it was all for his sister Emily Nagini Riddle. What happens when Harry comes face to face with Voldemort's sister? And who is Emily exactly and why is she hiding from her own brother?

**Beneath the Titles**

**Genre: **Humor/Romance

**Era: **The Golden Trio (one year prior to Harry and the others going to Hogwarts)

**Pairings:** **C**harlie/**L**eighton

Charlie Weasley is captain of the Qudditch team, an arrogant Gryffindor, a notorious womanizer who just discovered that not every girl is attracted by his charms.

Leighton Jones is the princess of Hufflepuff, Incredibly smart, Chaser on the Qudditch team and hates Charlie with a passion.

So what happens when they are thrown together as Heads of the student body of Hogwarts? And why exactly does Leighton hate Charlie so much? And why does Charlie seem to stumble in her presence? Join Charlie, Leighton, Tonks, Percy and the twins as they find out how easy it is for hate to become love and how Charlie grew up.

**Time Guardian**

**Genres: **Adventure/Romance

**Era: **The Marauders' ft. mentions of Tom Riddle

**Pairings: S**irius/**R**achelle **J**ames/**L**ily

**Mentioned Pairings: T**om Riddle/**R**achelle

Rachelle has spent her life in many different times. As a time guardian it is her duty to observe but _never _interfere. So when her boss asks her to change the lives of four boys she throws herself in head first. Four Maurders and one Rachelle? The odds aren't good and hearts might be broken. And what happens when the war against Voldemort puts Rachelle in the center of a battle? And what exactly does she know about Tom Riddle?

**Superstars and Egos**

**Genres: **Romance/Humor

**Era: **Next Generation

**Pairings: J**ames Jr/**E**co **S**corpius/**L**ily

Eco Quarto is adored by millions. As a hit singer Hogwarts is soon to be her playground. But when she meets the attractive James Potter Jr., Eco has met her match. Egos will be wounded and Eco will learn something about life and love.


End file.
